WenDip Oneshots!
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: A series of WenDip onestots! Dipper X Wendy for LIFE!
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH! I should have thought of this a LONG time ago, enjoy!**

Mabel had just started her shift along with Wendy in the Mystery Shack. She sighed.

"Wendy? Will you go wake Dipper up? We need someone to help us."

"Sure, Mabes," She went up the creaky stairs. She opened the door a little, then remembered she should probably knock. She tapped lightly on the border before entering. Upon opening the door she noticed Dipper was talking. "Hey Dipper," She scanned the room and realized he was still in bed, he was sleep talking. She made her way over to his side of the room, paying no mind to what he was saying until one sentence caught her off guard;

"_I love you, Wendy..._" Her eyes grew wide as he smiled.

"You WHAT?!" She covered her mouth, but too late because he woke up with a start. He let out a girlish scream, Wendy was the next to scream.

"W-What happened?!" He shrieked.

"N-Nothing! We need your help, that's all!" Wendy covered up.

"Then, why did you scream?" He asked, very nervous because he knows he talks in his sleep and he was dreaming about her, he put two and two together.

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. "I...I saw a mouse! Yeah, it was big and hairy! G-Gotta go!" She raced down the stairs and out the door. She passed Stan and screamed an excuse for leaving early, very quickly.

"HeyStanIHaveSomethingINeedToTakeCareOfSeeYouLater!" Stan just stood there confused.

Wendy ran to her cabin and shut the door as she screamed. _Oh my gosh...Dipper...Likes me? _She thought as she leaned against the wall. _Oh my gosh...I...Like him too?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dipper!" Wendy called over her small friend, Who perked up and came immediately. "Sit down, buddy." He sat down, a tiny bit worried about what his secret crush was going to say.

She took a deep breath.

"Mabel told me everything..." She whispered.

"What?! I am going to _kill_ her! How dare she do that to me? When I trusted her!" He ranted on. He then realized the situation and gazed up at the red-head with pure embarrassment.

"Woah, woah Dipper! It's not that bad!" She comforted him.

"It's not? So you're totally okay with it?"

"Of course!" She reassured. Dipper decided to ask a burning question.

"D-Do you feel the same way?" He asked sheepishly.

"E-Excuse me?" She pondered.

"You...You know, Do you like me back?" He pushed.

Wendy stared confusedly at the boy.

"Mabel told me you left the toilet seat up..." She mumbled quietly. Now realizing he had just told _his own _secret, he blushed and ran away, screaming.

"What was that about...?" Wendy whispered.

**Weeeelll? Do'ya like it? If you don't tell me...I won't update...I may give up my career as an author and live my life as a McDonalds drive thru attendant... **


	3. Chapter 3

**this is a little idea I had, it is the first story I have written on my iPod. Sorry if it seems a little bit rushed, feedback is appreciated!**

"C 'mon! You're my girl-" Robbie started.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL! I'm no one's girl! I'm my own person and I'm tired of being someone's possession!" Wendy screamed. Dipper grabbed a golf club and raised it high.

"She said leave Robbie!" He put it over his head, silently threatening to swing it. Wendy was impressed that he was prepared to fight a guy 3 times his size for her.

"What're you gonna do with that, Pipsqueak?" Robbie hissed. Dipper brought it down with all his might on Robbie's foot, earning a cry from his enemy. Robbie grabbed Dipper by his vest and lifted him up, the sudden jerk causing him to drop the golf club. But before Robbie could do anything, Mabel jumped on top of Robbie and actually started beating him down!

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER! Or I'll get my GRAPPLING HOOK!" She shrieked. He immediately dropped Dipper, allowing him enough time to grab the golf club once more.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Now say Grunkle!" Mabel cried.

"GRUNKLE!" Mabel jumped off and landed with grace. "You just got beat up by a 12 year old girl! WHOOO!" Mabel cheered. Robbie stumbled out of the shack, clearly embarrassed. Mabel and Dipper high fived. "Who knew I'd have to defend your girlfriend for you!" She giggled. Dipper's face went pale.

"Ummm, What?" Wendy asked. Dipper kicked Mabel in her shin. "OW!" Mabel punched Dipper in the arm and from there it turned into a slap-fight. "Seriously, WHAT?!" Wendy pushed.

"DIPPER TOTALLY LOVES YO-" Dipper slapped a hand over Mabel's mouth. Then Soos ran into the room.

"EUCALYPTUS TREES! He loves, eucalyptus trees!" He screamed.

"NON SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" Dipper shrieked as he ran out of the room. Wendy just stared at Mabel confusedly. Mabel shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Ummm...ME TOO!" She trailed behind her brother, leaving Wendy to clarify things for herself. The...little dork likes me? Woah, I am blind to the obvious. She thought. She walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

"Meet me on the roof, Dipper!" Wendy climbed on the roof, waiting for her small companion, hoping to let him down easy, she just wasn't sure of how she felt yet, having seen him as only a friend for so long. Soon after, Dipper arrived on the roof, with a shy smile he sat down next to her. Look, Dipper," Wendy started, fearing breaking the boy's heart, or ruining their friendship. "I like hanging out with you, you're a lot of fun, your sweet and kind, and a great friend..." She bit her lip, Dipper's smile faded. "I just think...if we were more than that...what if it doesn't work out? Then we won't be friends anymore." Dipper started tearing up, trying hard to hide it but failed, this made Wendy wince. "I just mean...maybe later?" Dipper let out an accidental sob and sniffle. Wendy mentally slapped herself for doing exactly what she was trying to avoid.

Then he did something that surprised her, he stood up, wiping the tears from his face. "I understand..." He squeaked as he climbed down the ladder into the Shack. Wendy felt horrible. Perhaps it could've worked? He is kinda short... She chocked back giggles at this thought before realizing the severity of the situation. She leaned back in her chair and sulked. For some odd reason she felt really sad. Sadder than she'd ever been after a break-up. She quickly recognized this feeling, maybe...she DOES like Dipper? She went back to the twin's room.

"Dipper?" She whispered. "I love you too..."


	4. Sharkkiller53

**I am now accepting requests for all this Wipper! Overly used meme time! Ah, WenDip. I ship it like FedEx.** **End of overly used meme time! And credit to Sharkkiller53 for the idea!**

"Hey, Dipper?" Wendy asked her pint size companion.

Dipper gulped. "Y-Yeah?" Wendy sat next to him.

"I know you have a crush on me," She bit her lip. "But...I don't like you, Dipper." Dipper slouched, holding back tears. "I _love _you!" Then the couple kissed.

**That was **_**not **_**my idea. It was sharkkiller53's.**


End file.
